Fong, mon beau maître Fong
by Miyabi Gokudera
Summary: Fong, qui entraîne son élève Mugen, ne se rend pas compte des sentiments de celle-ci... Cette-dernière décidant alors de mettre de l'aphrodisiaque dans le thé de son maître pour une "leçon" différente...


Et voici un nouvel OS lemon sur Fong! Beaucoup moins long! (L'auteur est en train de s'imaginer la taille des verg/ /SBARF/ Okay j'm'arrête!) que l'autre! Bref! Les personnages sont toujours à Amano-Sama, qui ne m'a toujours pas mit dans le manga!

Là aussi je viens de corriger les smileys et autre! Et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait avant de publier!

* * *

Comme tout les jours depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, Mugen Rokudo, qui à présent avait seize ans, s'entraînait avec Fong, l'arcobaleno et également maître, I-Pin, qui était sa camarade d'entraînement avait dut repartir chez les Sawada pour distraire Lambo pour ne pas qu'il gâche une certaine surprise... C'est donc en tête à tête avec son maître plutôt mignon et qui ne la laissait pas de marbre que Mugen s'entraînait avec passion encore et encore. Cependant, depuis quelques temps la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur l'entraînement et son maître l'ayant remarqué, pensait qu'il était trop sévère envers elle et qu'il l'entraînait trop intensivement, lors d'une pause, le chinois lui dit alors:

Fong: Je penses que tu devrais te reposer un peu. *sourit* Tu as l'air épuisée.

Mugen: N-non! Je vais Fong-Sama!

Fong: Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs ces-derniers temps. Je pense que je te fais trop t'entraîner. *doux sourire*

Mugen: Je vais bien! *Et c'est pas l'entraînement qui me met dans cet état...

Fong: Tu es toute rouge... Tu n'as pas de fièvre j'espère. *s'approche et colle son front contre celui de la jeune fille* Non. Ta température est normale.

Mugen: Fong-Sama...

Fong: L'entraînement à du te donner un peu trop chaud! Rentrons à l'intérieur, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes une insolation. *se lève*

_Il a toujours été si intentionné avec moi..._

Mugen: Oui! *se lève*

_Depuis toujours il a prit soin de moi..._

Fong: On reprendra plus tard, ça ne te dérange pas? *sourit*

_Et en retour j'ai toujours tout fait pour..._

Mugen: Non, je vais préparer le repas en attendant.

_Pour qu'il me remarque un peu plus et surtout..._

Fong: Merci Mugen! ^^ C'est vrai que tu es une excellente cuisinière!

_Surtout qu'il me voit plus que comme son élève!_

Mugen: Ce n'est vraiment rien!

La jeune fille se sépara de son maître et commença à préparer des plats typiquement chinois, pendant qu'elle faisait aussi un thé elle regarda longuement la théière avant de sortir une fiole de taille moyenne et se remémora les événements...

* * *

Flash back 15873987983 (au moins x) Ok ma gueule x) ) : [Ne cherchez pas... Le truc du flash back est un délire entre moi et une amie! '']

Mugen: Tu vois Yoru (la boulet... meilleure amie... )... Il est tellement calme et maître de ses émotions... é/è""

Yoru: Je vois! Deux petites secondes... *fous la main dans son soutif* J'y suis presque... Non Kyoya... Pas ici! *gémit en rougissant*

Mugen: Yoru... *aura noir autour d'elle*

Yoru: *sort une fiole* C'est un aphrodisiaque super puissant et inodore! Tu pourrais lui en mettre dans son thé?

Mugen: Un aphrodisiaque? *rougis un peu surprise* T'es sûre que ça marchera?

Yoru: Attend! Comment tu crois que je me suis tapé Kyoya la première fois?

Mugen: Ca marchera alors! T'es la meilleure!

Yoru: Mu fu fu~ Merci! Attend, je vais t'en passer deux autres! Le connaissant, Fong va essayer de se contrôler... *refouille dans son soutif* Kyoyaaaaa... NON! Pas maintenant!

Mugen: *prends les fioles avec un regard exaspéré en rougissant furieusement* Merci...

Fin flash back.

* * *

Mugen: Je devrais peut-être mettre les trois d'un coup mais... il est plutôt puissant selon les dires de Yoru. Peut-être que... qu'il ne se retiendra pas alors si je triple la dose... Désolé Fong-Sama... *verse les trois fioles dans la tasse de thé* Ano... Je me demande pourquoi elle se trimbalait avec de l'aphrodisiaque sur elle? Sans doute parsque niveau flash back, le scénario était complètement débile... ."

Après avoir versé le contenue des trois fioles, la jeune fille emmena le repas à son maître, tout en commençant à manger elle regardait de temps à autre la tasse de thé, et à chaque gorgé qu'il buvait la brunette sentit son cœur louper un battement... Quand exactement cela ferait-il effet? Ca semblait plutôt rapide... Les joues du jeune homme étaient visiblement rougie et il baissa la tête, serrant ses poings, il commençait sans doute à avoir très chaud! Mugen se leva avec précipitation, tout de même inquiète! Elle se pencha donc vers lui, sa tenue chinoise mettant en avant sa poitrine qui était plantureuse! L'arcobaleno se releva soudainement en poussant doucement la jeune fille.

Fong: Je... vais... bien... Je vais aller dormir un peu.

Mugen: Fong-Sama... Désolé... *air navré*

Fong: Non... Ne t'inquiète pas... *s'en va*

La jeune fille resta perplexe... Pourquoi se retenait-il?... N'avait-il pas envie d'elle, même l'excitation poussé à son paroxysme? Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de son maître et y rentra! elle trouva allongé sur le lit, les jambes serrés l'une contre l'autre et les bras étendus, sa tête était penché en arrière et sa longue tresse zigzaguait sur le draps en velours rouge. Sentant la présence de son élève il se rassit immédiatement sur le lit... Voyant son regard inquiet il fit d'une voix un peu tremblante et lui demanda:

Fong: Qu'as-tu mit dans mon thé Mugen?...

Mugen: … Je suis désolé...

Fong: De l'aphrodisiaque?

Mugen: O-oui...

Fong: Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Ah... Hum...

_Parsque je voulais que tu me vois comme une femme... même si ce n'était que durant les effets de l'aphrodisiaque..._

Mugen: Je... *baisse la tête*

Fong: Je vois... Ah... C'est donc pour ça?... Hum... Approches-toi Mugen...

La jeune fille écarquilla doucement les yeux, rougissant légèrement, elle s'avança vers son maître qui lui prit doucement le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Un rougissement plus violent se fit sur les joues de la jeune fille en sentant le membre tendu de son maître contre son bas-ventre! Il lui susurra doucement à l'oreille, la respiration saccadé:

Fong: Tu as envie que je te vois autrement que mon élève, n'est-ce pas?... *lui caresse doucement la hanche droite*

Mugen: Ah~... O-oui...

Fong: Qu'à mes yeux tu sois une femme... *lui lèche doucement le coup*

Mugen: Ah! Oui!

Fong: Que tu ne sois plus cette même petite filles qu'il y a onze ans à mes yeux... *se met au-dessus d'elle à quatre pattes*

Mugen: Oui! Je... Je veux que tu m'aimes! Fong-Sama...

Fong: Sans l'aphrodisiaque, je n'aurais probablement pas céder à mes envies que j'ai toujours refoulées... Depuis que tu as quatorze ans je me suis rendue compte que... *lui susurre à l'oreille* Que tu étais une femme magnifique et belle. *lui mordille le lobe*

Mugen: AAAH! FONG-SAMA!

Fong: Cette tenue te va tellement bien... surtout quand tu ne portes pas de pantalon en dessous!... *lui caresse l'entre-cuisse*

Mugen: *soupir d'aise* Fong-Sama... Encore... J'en veux plus!...

Le brun lui fit un sourire magnifique avant de lui retirer son vêtement chinois, il contempla le corps nu de sa disciple avant de lui suçoter doucement le téton droit, lui massant lentement le gauche les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune fille l'excita encore plus! Ce-dernier sentait que son membre lui faisait de plus en plus mal et arrêta ses préliminaires pour se déshabiller, il envoya voler ses vêtements et s'assit sur le lit en attirant Mugen contre elle. Lui caressant lentement la joue il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à celle de sa disciple, il lui suçota la langue, l'embrassant sensuellement avant de faire danser leur langue l'une contre l'autre... Rompant doucement leur baiser, l'arcobaleno caressa doucement la joue de la brunette avant de diriger très doucement la tête de la jeune fille vers son entre-jambe, celle-ci sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il approchait sa tête de son érection! Il arrêta son ascension et sentit un petit coup de langue contre son gland! Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et de plaisir qui incitèrent la jeune fille à continuer! Elle commença à faire des ronds sur le gland, souriant en entendant les gémissements de plaisir de son maître... Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Mugen: *Yoru m'a dit d'essayer ça si un jour ce moment avec Fong-Sama arrivait... J'espère que ça marchera!*

Elle plaça le bout de sa langue sur l'extrémité du gland, là où la semence pouvait sortir et commença à la lécher lentement, très lentement...

Fong: AAAAH! MUGEN! Cesse cette torture! AAAAH! Suces-moi!

Une excitation immense montait en Mugen en entendant les derniers mots de son maître, ne pouvant lui refuser, elle prit alors le membre en bouche et commença des vas et vient tout en lui massant les testicules, les cris étaient plus intenses, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, soupirant d'aise entre deux cris de plaisir.

Fong: Ah~ Mugen! Je... je vais jouir! Je peu le faire dans ta bouche?

Mugen: O-oui! Huuum!

Un liquide chaud envahit la bouche de la brunette qui se retira du membre pour avaler la semence de son maître, elle lui souriait doucement, l'attirant contre elle il la fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, il lui lécha sensuellement le coup en disant:

Fong: L'aphrodisiaque est vraiment puissant, j'ai encore envie de toi. *lui suçote la peau du coup tout en jouant avec ses tétons*

Mugen: Hum... Fong-Sama... C'est si bon... Ah~

Stoppant ses mouvements, l'arcobaleno laissa sa langue descendre, passant du coup à l'entre-sein, il stoppa sa course érotique en arrivant au nombril de la jeune fille qu'il se mit à lécher tout en lui caressant l'entre-cuisse, l'une de ses mains se mit à caresser le sexe de la jeune fille. Il fit ensuite descendra sa tête jusqu'à son vagin et lui demanda:

Fong: Je peu?

Mugen: *ferme les yeux* O-oui!... Fong-Sama... AAAH!

Le chinois jouait doucement de sa langue contre le clito de son élève tandis que ses mains, elles, s'amusaient à faire rouler les tétons de la jeune fille de gauche à droite avant de faire des cercles sur les boules de chaires durcit de plaisir. Les caresses de sa langue se firent beaucoup plus rapide et les cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la pièce, sentant qu'elle était "prête", le jeune homme remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui susurra:

Fong: Est-ce que je peu te pénétrer? Je serais doux...

Mugen: H-hai, Fong-Sama!

Le brun entra très lentement en elle, il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à sa "présence" avant de commencer à bouger lentement, il embrassa la jeune fille au creux du coup avant de faire remonter ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser langoureux. Il accéléra ses coups de reins tout en gémissant plus fort, ses coups de butoirs toujours plus rapide lui procuraient un plaisir immense! Fong fit se mettre Mugen sur le ventre, appuyé sur le lit par ses mains et genoux et reprit ses vas-et-vient avec plus d'ardeurs, se tenant aux hanches fines et biens dessinés de la brunette! Les laissant glisser jusqu'à la poitrine de Mugen, il lui caressa sensuellement les seins tout en se déhanchent plus vite. Fong s'assit sur le lit, entraînant Mugen avec lui et la faisant s'asseoir face à lui, et pendant qu'elle bougeait érotiquement son bassin de haut en bas, l'arcobaleno le suçotait un téton tandis que son pouce et son indexe droit jouaient avec le téton droit.

Mugen: AAAAH! FONG-SAMA! C'EST TELLEMENT BON D'ÊTRE EN TOI! / FONG-SAMA!

Fong: Mugen! Aaah! Ton corps est si magnifique! Mugen! Ah... Je vais jouir! AAAAAAAH!

L'arcobaleno reprit doucement son souffle au creux du coup de la brunette, lui caressant doucement les hanches et lui embrassant la carotide, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui murmura:

Fong: C'était encore plus parfait que ce que je m'imaginais. *sourit*

Mugen: Fong-Sama!... Je... tu n'es pas en colère que j'ai mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans ton thé?

Fong: *secoue doucement la tête* Non, je comprend tes agissements. *l'embrasse à nouveau* Et je suis heureux que tu ais ce genre de sentiments pour moi.

Mugen: Fong-Sama... *rougie*

Fong: Mais... nous devrions nous reposer avant de reprendre l'entraînement. *fait s'allonger Mugen contre son torse*

Mugen: Oui!

Tout en s'endormant contre le torse de son maître, Mugen le serra contre elle, leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésitez à me faire des commentaires! Surtout les critiques pour que je puisses m'améliorer! *se met à genou, posture formelle* S'il-vous-plaît!


End file.
